Pesadilla
by BloomyLee
Summary: Necesitaba ser salvado de sí mismo. Saitama x Genos. (SaiGen).
Disclaimer: Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, son de ONE-sensei y Murata sensei.

Pairing: Saitama x Genos (SaiGen).

* * *

Pesadilla

Quieto en la oscuridad, Saitama miraba sus manos. Se fijó en un rojo que opacaba con el color del de sus guantes. Era líquido y se resbalaba lentamente por su antebrazo. Tal vez era sangre. No sintió sorpresa, pensó que se trataba de algo normal. Aunque tuvo la sensación que algo estaba mal con pensar así, no le prestó importancia.

No había nada más que él y la soledad. Vacío. Sentía un vacío que extrañamente le producía un vértigo, como si se fuese a caer a alguna fosa. No lo entendía muy bien.

Su capa destrozada se mecía contra el viento y dio un paso hacia adelante, se percató de que no había ruido. Todo era tan silencioso que el pitido en sus oídos le molestó. Bajó su mano y miró hacia el frente. Nada. No había nada.

—No siento nada —dijo, con la mirada perdida.

Siguió soplando el viento. Sus botas pisaban piedras y piedras, ninguna se escuchaba.

—No siento nada —volvió a repetir.

Vagó, a paso lento. No tenía rumbo fijo, solo caminaba con sus ojos muertos en aquel escenario gris. Pisó algo, no sabía qué era. Quizá algún cadáver y restos de cualquier cosa. Daba igual. Optó por quitar el estorbo de encima. Empujó algo con el pie. Parecía ser un brazo.

Algo le llamó la atención de aquella extremidad. Era de metal. De pronto, como si un torbellino hubiese pasado por su cabeza, una serie de recuerdos divagaron en sus pensamientos.

—Genos... —susurró.

Algo despertó en su interior. Y no era nada bueno. La oscuridad lo cubrió por completo, todo desapareció.

Abrió los ojos. Su corazón dio un salto como si hubiese regresado a la vida. Su espalda estaba empapada en sudor y la ropa se le pegaba incómodamente en la piel. Se levantó de la cama un poco agitado, aún era de noche. Miró el reloj y verificó la hora, pasadas las 4 de la mañana. No tenía idea de lo que había soñado, pero esa clase de pesadillas se habían hecho recurrentes al pasar los días. Siempre era lo mismo, oscuridad, sin emociones, perdido y sin el deseo de nada, como si estuviese muerto. Aquel estado le aterraba. Temía no ser capaz de sentir. Las batallas lo habían vuelto confiado e indiferente, seguramente por su increíble poder. Por ello, más y más emociones iban desapareciendo con el transcurso de los días. Frustración, ira, ansiedad, desesperación… con ninguna de ellas podía sentirse familiarizado; y eso no lo dejaba tranquilo.

¿Qué haría si llegara el día en que efectivamente no sintiera nada? ¿Si ya nada lo llenase y volviera a sentirse vacío como alguna vez lo estuvo? Pensar en ello lo ponía mal. En el día no sentía preocupación alguna por esa clase de temas, las ofertas del supermercado, los juegos de su amigo King o incluso sus conversaciones con Genos lo distraían gran parte del día; pero durante las noches, cuando ya se relajaba y no había nada más en qué pensar, su inconsciente jugaba con él. Pensaba tantas cosas a la vez que le era difícil conciliar el sueño una vez despertaba.

Trató de llamarse a la calma internamente y a no pensar más en eso. Sabía que si le daba más cuerda al asunto, se sentiría peor.

Pero una mano lo atajó sin darse cuenta.

—Sensei… —le llamó Genos. Saitama miró a su discípulo. Estaba ahí, preocupado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto? —¿Se encuentra bien?

Esa pregunta bastó para que Saitama se agarrara fuertemente de él. Trató de medir su fuerza para no aplastarlo. Genos estaba sano y salvo, y él... estaba sintiendo otra vez. El corazón volvió a palpitarle con calma. Recordó esa pesadilla, no quisiera jamás estar así, hundido en esa oscuridad, totalmente solo y vacío. Ni ver a Genos en esa situación, pisotearlo y que eso le importe una mierda. Eso era cruel. Al menos, lo que sentía le hacía saber que aun quedaban emociones dentro suyo. Se aferró un poco más al cyborg, solo un poco más, mientras Genos correspondió su gesto.

Saitama cayó en un profundo sueño, aun abrazado a su discípulo. Genos suspiró mientras se recostaba con él, sin separarse. No era la primera vez que sucedía, aquello ya se había vuelto costumbre para ambos. Saitama no hacía nada más que abrazarlo, no lloraba ni decía una sola palabra; algunas veces Genos quería que su maestro pudiese demostrarle un poco más, pero le bastaba con ver, durante unos segundos, ese rostro desesperado que mostraba al momento de despertar. Saitama siempre abría los ojos en un rango de hora determinado, y Genos ajustaba su temperatura para el momento preciso, pues sabía lo que su maestro necesitaba. No podía hacer más allá que eso, sin embargo, Genos aprovechaba la oportunidad de darle todo el apoyo y fuerza que en alguna batalla no era capaz.

A veces, el héroe más fuerte necesitaba ser salvado de su propio enemigo.

* * *

Son mi droga. Muchas gracias por leer. Agradecimientos especiales a la almohada de mi amiga que hizo todo esto posible (?).


End file.
